3 State Of Love Life part 1
by Deathwonderwish
Summary: Life is always long, if death is the end of it then you are totally wrong. Follow Kurosaki Karin's adventures and her life as it goes. [I'm not going as the manga so no Quincy war. (At least for now). And this is the first part of the serie. Details in my profile. I don't own bleach.]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really starting another story! Yay. This is my Hitsukarin fanfic. Like I said in my profile. This is going to be a serie. And this is the first part. I named the serie, 3 state of love life because this is the story of dating, married and family of the couple. I fucking ship it! Well back to the the thing.**

 **This first part is about Karin's life in soul society, (well the typical Hitsukarin stories) second is there married life, I will but more adventure there. And some mystery. Then the last part they will have family and the story will mostly be focused on the kid then the parents.**

 **Another important fact is that in this story, Karin and Yuzu will be already 14, so is after the winter war.**

 **One more really important thing is that for now this rated T, but later the rating may change. I'll warn you all if there will be any. Is embarrassing writing lemon specially about my favorite characters * / * as I said in my other fics, tell me if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes. Because I have many.**

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Life As You See

Karin s POV

Today is really a nice day, I Karin Kurosaki is in a really good mood. First because is our birthday, second because Ichi-ni and Rukia is coming back from the soul society today and my white haired boyfriend is also coming for visit. Yuzu is so excited this morning that she had to jump on me to wake me up. .

I found my foot taking me to the all so familiar place where I first met him. He is right, it does bring back so many memories…

I set there looking at the sky above me.

"still here I see" I feel a hand on my shoulder. It is Toshiro "hi Karin"

"Toshi! You are here" I turned around to hug him and kiss him on the cheeks.

"yeah, just got a gigai from the creepy man" he hugged me back " so how have you been?" he asked

" I've been ok, life is the same old stuff, as normal as you can think of, you?" I smiled

"that is good to hear, well me too, paperwork, captain meeting and hollow killing"

"life is too boring sometimes, don't you think that?" I asked him

"I have to agree with that, but despite of that, in my life I have you, and I don't need to worry" I moved closer to his chest, I feel safe in his arms

"then we are thinking of the same thing" I smiled and he too smiled

We stayed like that for a while, talked about different things until I realise is is already lunch time "is lunch time, let's go home. Yuzu is making something since she knew that our brother with Rukia and you are coming back"

"sure, let's go, later I'll take you somewhere"

"ok"

※※※※

"my wonderful daughter is back!" my father just run up to me, and try to hug me.

"give me a break dad, don't you get tired doing this all the time?" I kicked him away "ok, anyways when is Ichi-ni and Rukia-chan arriving?"

"I don't know, your brother and Kuchiki said that they had something important to do before coming here" Toshiro said

"ok, I can guess, they must have something to do… then what do you want to do until Yuzu and dad finish lunch?" I asked him.

"I guess we could talk, about different things. What do you think? We haven't talked to each other for a long time" Toshiro smiled

"sure, then let's go to my room."

They walked upstairs to her used to be Ichigo's room. "so how is school, what did you do? Now that you are 14 years old"

"is very normal, although I have no idea why many boys are asking me out, and for some reasons the girls also want to be near me, is kind of creepy, because usually is Yuzu who get all the attention in school, not me." I sighed

"really you don't see? You are dense" Toshiro laughed, he doing usually do that.

"alright I know _that_ much, but I just don't want to care, no one knows that I have a boyfriend, the best one to be exact. Some friends of my are always telling me that I need a boyfriend and that many boys in my class is fighting for me. I just don't want to care." I said

He smirked "don't you mean that they are scared of you?"

"shut up! No one is scared of me, and if they do, I'll just kick their ass"

"well that is the spirit, but I don't see the point why they don't want to be near you" one of the things is that Toshiro love to tease me, just like I love to tease him of being a elementary school student and calling him shorty. I guess now he no longer look like a 10 years old, more like a middle schooler (Hitsugaya's new look)

"I hate you" I laughed

"yeah I love you too" we both laughed

"hey tomorrow are you coming to my school?"

"yeah why?"

"just curious about what will my classmate think about us, you know the fact that we know each other and stuff" I said

"I'm not worried about that and I don't care, what they think. And I don't think we should hide our relationship" he smiled and hugged her

"good, and I'm not jealous!"

"you don't need to be."

"lunch is ready!" voice yelled from downstairs.

"come on let's go, I'm hungry" I said taking his hand

Later at lunch Ichi-ni and Rukia-chan came and apologized for being late, I didn't really mind so I forgiven them.

Now everyone is here to celebrate my and Yuzu's birthday, I'm officially turning 14 today. I smiled

"now, come on we are going to the place, you will like it. " Toshiro said when we finished dinner.

"what about Yuzu?"

"don't worry Karin I'll be at a party organized by my friend. Go with your boyfriend and have fun" my twin sister smiled at me.

"alright Toshiro, let's go" holding his hands we left the house together

"so… where are we going?" I asked him

"you'll see" a few minutes we arrived at the sport center. "today there is a soccer match here, and your favorite team is playing. So Karin happy birthday, this is my present for you" he smiled

I hugged him, then kissed him on the lips "thank you Toshiro!" he hugged me back."come on let's get in" he start to move pulling my hand so I start to move too.

After the match I'm so happy. My favorite team won. "thanks Toshiro, for today, this is another of my best days ever" I smiled, he returned the smile.

"come let's go home, is getting late" he said still holding my hands

"yeah, and I can't wait for tomorrow, you coming to school!" I said exited

He almost laughed but smiled "yeah, with the time of vacation I have there is nothing better to do"

Tonight Yuzu is not home, because she has sleep over with her friends. Dad is busy and Ichi-ni is going to be with Rukia visiting his old friends, Orihime, Uryu, Chad and some other friends from school. I think they are going to give the news to everyone that they are getting married as now Ichi-ni moved to soul society to be the captain of squad 5.

So basically Toshiro and I are alone tonight. We ordered pizza because neither of us want to cook, well me because I don't know how.

And then fall asleep in each other's arms.

Normal POV

The next morning two teenagers opened there eyes "get ready or we will be late. Yuzu will go with her friends so don't worry" Karin said to her boyfriend who is still on the bed

"ok, morning" he just need to get into the gigai with the school uniform already on.

Later they walked together to school and entered the building together but had to part when she has to go class and he to the president office.

Karin sitting in her sit waiting for her boyfriend to arrive.

"hi Karin, you heard that a new student is coming?" Natsumi, her friend asked

"yeah, I know" Karin answered

"do you think it is a she or he?" she asked

"is a boy and believe me, you better get ready, he is not so easy to deal with" Karin warned her friend

"what? You know him?" the other girl asked surprised

"yeah, kind of like a childhood friend, and he knows my brother so we are quite close" the black haired girl explained

"wow that is cool, I wish I could get to know him, tell me more about him" the girl asked

"just wait and see, but I warn you he is not the typical guy you find in this school. He hate attention so if he ignore you then don't blame me. I'm just sure he is going to be like that. And I must say he is really antisocial too, and…" she was cut off when the teacher came in

"everybody, today we are having a new student, Hitsugaya Toshiro please came in

Karin watching him enter the room in his middle school uniform, although she already saw it this morning, it is still cool watching him wearing that.

Soon after he entered everyone start to whisper,

"is his hair real?" "he looks hot don't you think?" "I wish to be his girlfriend" "he doesn't look that tough" "I think he looks scary" and other comments. Toshiro doesn't seems to mind at all, even if he heard it all. Some humans are just too strange for the soul reaper captain

"my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and I would prefer be called Hitsugaya" he said coldly the whispered stated again

"he sound so cold" "yeah he is definitely scary" " but his voice is so sexy" and on and on

"be quite class, is this how you welcome our new classmate? Now Hitsugaya go sit there behind Kurosaki, the only site available at the time" the teacher said

He nodded

Toshiro's POV

Class is really boring, I don't know what else I can do, apart from watching Karin paying attention in class.

But is good because we soon ended the first period of class

"so Toshiro, how is your first period?" my girlfriend asked from her sit in front of me, I saw another girl come.

"is boring" I told her

"so Karin-chan, this is the friend you told me about? Hello Hitsugaya-san I'm Natsumi Norega Karin's best friend" the girl said. At least she treat me with respect

I didn't smile "Hitsugaya Toshiro, nice to meet you" I said coldly

"Toshiro don't be so cold" Karin told me.

"oh, is ok, I understand, anyways I have to do something I'll leave you two talk" the girl named Natsumi said.

"see you later Natsumi" Karin waved to her friend

"when is this going to finish?"

"Toshiro, is your vacation, relax, I know this is too easy for you, but just think this as something better then your paperwork. Besides next class is art, we're going to draw something, so it won't so boring" Karin said.

"hey where is your sister?" I looked around.

"Yuzu is in the other class, we will meet at lunch time, sometimes she eats with Natsumi and i, other times she eats with her friends" Karin explained

Soon after the first day of class finished Karin and I walked home together with her sister and the best friend.

"Karin-chan can you come tomorrow to the mall with us?" her best friend asked

"yeah Karin-chan you need new clothes, we are one year older" Yuzu asked

Karin just sighed "I told you my clothes are fine, I don't need new ones Yuzu" my girlfriend protested

"but Karin-chan, how are you going to wear the strange clothes on a date with Hitsugaya-kun?" Yuzu said

I blushed, turned away. I noticed the other girl looked surprised "you guys are dating? Wow so cute, is that why you never accept the boy's proposals!? And the reason why you call him by his first name. So cute!" she said.

"we…, well we are really good friends." Karin said. Then I moved to take her hand.

"no more hiding remember Karin." I said

"ok, yes we are dating. I'm sorry I haven't told you this earlier today" she said

"oh Karin is alright, I understand you have a reason to hide right."

"yeah, thanks."

 **And well this the first chapter, kind like an introduction. I know that my chapters as short. I think it is a little too romantic for me. What do you guys think. When I read it again, I felt strange. I hop it is not too cliche.**

 **Please review. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro s POV

She died today and it is really something stupid, a car crash. Right now I'm with her soul waiting for her brother to come so we can sent her to soul society, knowing there is no way she can pass through the shenkaimon.

"Toshiro? I'm I really going to loose all my memories about this life when I go to the other side?" she paused "will I forget about you, Ichi-ni, Yuzu and all my friends?" she asked

"that can't be helped, but I'll promise to find you and tell you everything about us, your family and everything that we did together" I said to her, then kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to forget anything" she said hugging closer to me

"me either…" I whispered

"hey promise me something" she paused for my answer. I nodded then she continued "if you couldn't find me then please don't be sad about it, and please never forget me" she said

"ok… I'll try to not be sad and move on and I'll never forget you" she kissed me for the last time before her brother came giving her a hug and sent her to the soul society.

I soon left too. It hurt too much, I'm going to find her now that I know she had passed to the other side.

Karin s POV

Darkness… all I see is darkness, and who am I?

 _You are Karin Kurosaki, do never forget that child_ a voice said in my head

'who are you?' I asked

 _You'll know me soon enough, now you need to wake up._ The voice said again

I slowly opened my eyes to find very bright light hit my face. I slowly sit up, and find myself in a unknown location, in a forest to be more specific

"where am I?" I asked even knowing that there is no one who is going to answer me.

I keep walking until I reached to some population. I feel really hungry. Then I think I collapsed on the ground

 _Child do you want to remember?_ The voice said again

'remember what?' oh I don't remember anything, not even my name

 _You'll know when the time comes. You'll understand_ the voice fainted and is when I wake up for the second time of the day.

This times it seems to be inside a house, I see wooden roof, I tried to sit up, then find myself on a futon. 'what?' I thought

"oh you are up, thank goodness" a woman's voice was heard

"where am I?" I asked

"you must be new, well you are in the 18th district of Rukoigan, and this is the soul society, you fainted my husband find you on the ground"

"oh, I see, thank you very much. But do you have anything to eat, I feel so hungry" I asked

"you are special then, sure come with me" the woman smiled

I got up to my feet and followed her, I eat a lot of things then I start to feel better.

"thank you miss…?"

"sorry my name is Sakura, what about you?"

"I'm Karin, nice to meet you" I smiled back.

"so are you someday going to become a soul reaper?" Sakura asked

"soul reaper? What is that" I asked

"they are people who keep the soul society safe and kill the bad spirits"

'that sound familiar, why?'

Then in my head appeared a group of people one of them is me, there is a brown haired girl, a black haired man, a orange haired and then a white haired boy my age. Who are they? Are they important to me? Why can't I remember them"

"then why do I have to join?"

"your retsu is high, and you have to learn how to control that."

"oh I see. Then how to become one?"

She explained everything to me, about the Gotei 13, the soul reaper academy, the captains and all the things related to the soul society.

She also told me that is normal for people to forget about there past but later to remember again. So I hope to remember my past.

"thank you Sakura-San"

"don't worry dear, now why don't we go around and find you something to wear? Look at you clothes, is horrible" she smiled

Two years later

"Karin Chan, are you ready to go?" Sakura San said

"yeah, I'm going, see you" I said back

Two months ago I start to remember everything, about my family, about my life in the human world. And… Toshiro, my boyfriend and the only man I'll love. If I entered the academy then I'll see him again.

"name?" the examiner asked

"Karin Shiba" I used my father's surname when he was still a soul reaper, I didn't want people to know that I'm a Kurosaki, I know that my brother is very famous around here

They let me enter the room for me to text my retsu level, then they told me to be in advance class.

I have to say the classroom is very big, I quickly find a empty sit and set down, I don't really care who will came to me and what will happen.

"class today we have a honorable visit from the tenth squad, the captain and vice are coming, remember to be respectful toward captain Hitsugaya and vice captain Matsumoto" the teacher said, at heard his name made me nerves. Does he still remember me?

We all went outside to see the captain. I heard people saying strange things 'is going to be the tenth captain, I heard that he is really handsome, can you believe it? He is coming to visit us.' some people said 'he is the child genius, he is so strong' some others said

I ignored them all and waited in the front line hoping that he would notice me

Toshiro's POV at the same time

It have been two years, and we still haven't find her, just where is she? Did she remember everything?

Like I promised I have never forget about her, nor did I show any sadness, it still hurts, but for her sake I promised to be myself!

"captain! We are needed in the academy, they want us to be there! Maybe you can find Karin Chan there, I know she'll go" Matsumoto yelled happily

"alright, let's go" I have my hopes up.

We have to visit the new entered students and show them skills and other knowledge

When we arrived there there is a lot of students there, like usual. Then I felt her retsu, I feel happy, that she is here, I hope she still remember everything. When I pass there I eyed her direction, she smiled at me and sending me the message. For the first time this two years I smiled back. Feel so happy that Karin remembered me

I keep up to enter the building, I saw she disappeared too.

Karin s POV

I saw him, and he smiled back. Now all I need to do is to talk to him and to hug him, I miss him so much.

When we entered the classroom again, Toshiro started explaining things that I already know from my previous life. He smiled at my direction when he turned and look at me.

After the first class is over I was the first one to came outside and when I saw him waiting at a corner of the building I run toward him

"hi Karin" he had a happy face

"Toshi!" I hugged him then kissed him on the lips

He hugged me back and returned the kiss "I miss you and I'm so happy that you remember me." he smiled

"I got my memories back not long time ago, but now I'm happy too that you kept our promise. Oh and by the way, now I'm going with the name Karin Shiba now, so don't call me Kurosaki anymore,"

"you used your father's surname?" he asked surprised

"yeah, I don't want people to know that I'm his sister. Oh sorry Toshi, I have to go now, got more classes, I when can I see you again? I think I'm not allowed to go out of the academy without permission" I sadly said

"don't worry about that, I'll came when I can or I can give you permission myself" he smiled then kissed me on my forehead " now go to your class, don't be late, and I love you"

"love you too" I run to my next class which is kido, oh how I hate that!

I can't stop smiling to myself, is my best day in this two years of death, sighing I entered the kido classroom, and fortunately I'm not late

Then just then a girl run toward me, she didn't notice me at the door so now we are both on the floor

"oh sorry, my bad are you ok? I'm Misha Ruka nice to meet you" the girl have long black hair, brown eyes, she is not so tall, kinda like me

"oh it's ok, I'm Karin Shiba, nice to meet you too, hey are you new here?" I asked

"yeah, I thought I was going to be late, how about you?" she laughed

"yeah me too, I'm new here. And I just got here"

"hey Shiba-San can we be friends?" she asked

"sure, then why don't you call me just Karin" I smiled, my first friend

"then call me Misha " she smiled back

We went to class together I find that we have almost our class together, at class we meet two people who had become our know friends, Yukio Tashiwa , a brown haired boy with blue eyes, he is taller then me and Misha. Then the other blonde haired boy with blue eyes, he is also taller then Misha and I. Tomoe Furugawa

We four become good friends and talked about different things.

Another chapter done, I think I really like this chapter, after rereading the other one I fell really embarrassing, there is to much romance in it! And it is too cliche for my taste.

Also I guess, the characters are OOC, take Toshiro for example the normally cold captain is now soft. Well I guess in this story Karin changed him. There is no other explanation. But anyways I think now the story is boring, there is no action and all but I hope in the next chapter there will be some action and fighting.

I have thought about the next being Karin and her zanpakuto. So...

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**well here is chapter 3, I really like this chapter. After I read this again. I hope this one have more interesting things here, I'm actually putting Karin's zanpakuto in this chapter. Well no more spoilers. So enjoy.**

Chapter 3 A Zanpakuto, Shinkai and Training

Normal POV

Today is a free day for the academic students. For Karin is her day to visit her special someone, two months had past since she first entered the academy. The last time they agreed to see each other outside in the Rukon district

Toshiro wasn't wearing his usual white haori when she saw him.

"how is school?" he asked

"same old stuff, we are learning how to use our zanpakuto and how to talk to our zanpakuto spirit, I didn't really need to since I already know her name before even entering the academy, she told me that, whenever I want to see her sealed form, I can just summon her, I guess it will be strange if I go to school everyday with a sword when I'm just a first year student, besides I have only been there for two month"

"I see the point, I was like you when I was in the academy, I mean everything happens too fast, but I'm telling you, don't be afraid show them what you could do, and believe me, is not that bad" Toshiro said

"then can I summon Kage Hebi right now?"

"sure, why not? I really want to see it" Toshiro smiled

'Kage what do I have to do to summon you?' Karin asked

 _Focus on you retsu and my power_ the snake woman said

'alright I'll try, thanks Kage' she thought

She focused on everything that her zanpakuto told her the other day. Soon the sealed form of her zanpakuto appeared on her hand, the handle is red and the length was the size of a long katana, like the one Toshiro had on his back

"I did it!" she jumped up and down

"now do you know what is her shinkai?" Toshiro smiled

"no, she didn't say anything to me"

"well then follow me, have you learn how to flash step?"

"we learned and I sometimes practice when I'm alone so yeah, I know how to flash step is actually very easy" she answered

Toshiro moved away to his usual training place a cave. Karin soon arrived too panting "you are fast, I have problems to follow you. I need to practice more" she sighed

"sorry, but we are here, this is the cave I use for training, it helps a lot, so now why not help with your training?" Toshiro offered

"wow training with a captain, that is so cool! Thanks Toshiro" she hugged him

"alright then first you are going to talk with you zanpakuto and learn more about her, sit down and think about her"

Karin soon sit on the ground closing her eyes to feel the retsu

Karin s POV

I opened my eyes again, this time in the familiar place of my inner world, I have to admit this place is really strange, it feels like a cave of some sort and is purple, then Kage Hebi showed up, she in her human form, a beautiful woman with a purple kimono and a chain around her body

' _hello Karin, is nice to see that you finally summoned my physical form, and that now you are trying to learn my shinkai are you ready child?'_ she asked

'yes, I'm ready, and I want to learn more about you, before you told me that I was not ready first because of my lost memories which were my strength. Now I understand my own fears. I was scared that people may think different of me if I show my potential, so I was always holding back, on the way I blocked my powers.

 _Good child, you've learn, and with that I shall lend you my powers, Karin Kurosaki, you know what to do don't you?_

I nodded before opening my eyes again back at the cave where Toshi is looking at me with excitement

"how did it go?"

"great, now I'll release shinkai" I said taking out my sword

"Show Yourself Kage Hebi!" it changed into a purple and black scythe with a long chain at the end of the handle

"wow this is so cool I guess I always wanted a scythe"

Toshiro smiled at me, then congratulated me with a hug. Too bad that we didn't have much time left after what I had done today, he had to go back to his division and I had to go back to the academy. I did have some time to practice with it

"see you next week Toshi!" I kissed his cheek before going to my direction of the academy.

"Karin where did you go?" Misha my best friend now roommate asked

"I went to visit an old friend of my, what about you? Did you stay here all day?"

"almost yeah, I was reading half of the day, and the other I was with Yukio-kun we were on a date" she blushed

"I see, that is good"

"um… Karin Chan is that a zanpakuto I'm seeing?" she pointed to the sword on my back

"yeah, she told me to summon her physical form, so I did, and I also reached to shinkai." I said

"really? Wow that is so cool, someday you should help me with that too"

I laughed "sure, why not, I had the voice in my head from the first day I got to soul society, at the first it is quite annoying, but then I guess later I got use to it." I explained

"then you must be special, well that only means I have to make some more effort if I want to be like you. You are excellent in everything"

"I'm not good at kido, don't see it that way, you are very good at that, you should join the kido Corp or something." I said

"thanks, well I think is kind of soon to be thinking about all that. We should concentrate on our studies first" she laughed

"alright then let's get some sleep, we still have class tomorrow" she yawned

"yeah… "

Next morning when we get up, we got dressed and did what we do every morning

"Karin I think we are going to be late if we don't hurry, so get up already" that is what she said to me when I was still sleeping

Oh yeah today I think there is one of the special classes where captains and vice captains are going to visit, for better profits or something. Last weak squad two's captain and vice captain visited the fourth year. I hope Toshiro and Rangiku-San is coming even I just saw him yesterday I still miss him

"which squad do you think is going to come?" Misha asked me, as we are heading to our class.

"I don't really know, I mean I haven't really meet the captains and vice captains apart from captain Hitsugaya and his vice captain Matsumoto so I don't really know, what about you?" I asked back

"me either, but I think captain Hitsugaya is not so bad, he is very cold and all and he look so serious even if he is just a kid"

I giggled, that is Toshiro for you, I bet he is going to freeze you, if he heard that, and he don't look like a kid anymore. More like a middle schooler

"I guess I agree with you, but I think he is not a kid, he look like my age, doesn't he?" I asked

"yeah, but Karin do you think he have a girlfriend? What if he is gay, I mean look at his vice captain!" she thought out loud

I can't stop laughing and I had to hold my stomach because it hurt from laughing so much. Toshi gay? My god. I could see that it will shock the soul society if they find out that I'm dating him. I'm even more surprised that Rangiku-San hasn't told anyone about us.

"what? I'm talking the fact am I not?" she look at me confused

"sorry is just that it took me by surprise, why would you think something like that? Misha" I said still laughing

"is just my theory, I don't know, maybe he has a girlfriend, but i think sometimes he look scary"

I forget about that, he once told me that people are scared of him. I had a sad smile now, poor Toshi…

"why would you think like that? His white hair is cool and his eyes is beautiful"

"you like him? But he is a captain!"

"yeah, well anyway, let's go faster or we are really going to be late" I changed the topic so we won't be talking about this anymore

I couldn't talk about what he is really like, but I guess I'll leave it like that, they will find out someday. Toshiro is a really good person if you get to know him better, and I believe that.

"ok" we run to our classes. Inside the academy we can't use flash step

When we got there, the boys are already there "Karin, Misha! How are you guys?" Tomoe asked

"good, you?" we replied

"I'm tired and want to sleep more, the special classes are killing me. Do you even know what it is so early?" he complained

Yukio came giving Misha a little kiss on the cheeks "well I guess it is because they are busy so the earlier they came the earlier they can go back. But I don't know, well so what you guys did yesterday?" he asked me and Tomoe

"I want to visit a friend and got my zanpakuto, you Tomoe?"

"what? Wow, is that your zanpakuto? It is only two month, and you already has it?" the boys shouted together "I was sleeping" Tomoe quickly added

"and I had shinkai too, and I had been hearing her voice since the time I came to the soul society" I said

"you know Tomoe I think if you keep sleeping you'll never graduate the academy, and reach shinkai." Misha laughed then we all joined her

"I don't care so much about that" Tomoe himself said then laughed

"well we are not surprised" I too laughed

"I al-" we were cut of by the teacher entering the classroom, we had to go back to our places waiting

"well class, today as we all know is the special when two of the most powerfull soul reapers in the seireitei will visit, so as for today, we are having captain Hitsugaya and vice-captain Matsumoto from squad 10"

From hearing his name make me happy, I'm seeing him again today. Maybe I didn't show it, but my heart is with joy

"oh gosh, captain Hitsugaya is back!" some girl from class said happily. I smirked knowing that they'll never have him and that he have a girlfriend

"do you think he have a girlfriend?" the other girl beside said

"I don't know, hoping not, I really wish to take his... you know, it would be incredible" "stop it, how do you even know he is a virgin?" I had to notice that the girl is blushing. We haven't done _that_ yet…

I blushed myself at the thought "Karin you ok?" Misha asked from beside me "yeah, just thinking" I laughed

"anyway class, today we are going to practice with your sword fight, and our honored guest is going to help you to correct your mistakes, be really grateful"

As we start to move around the training ground again, we start to pair up to people close to us, I end up with Misha as always. Although I have a problem, everyone have wooden sword but I already have my zanpakuto "Miku-sensei I have a request" I said, everyone turned their attention to me, so did Toshiro and Rangiku-San who smiled at me, I send back the smile "what is it?"

"I wish to spar with captain Hitsugaya, with my new found zanpakuto" I said proudly, Toshiro looked at me with a already-known-you-say-that face and Rangiku-San with surprised eyes, but soon with that said everyone's daw draped to the ground and thinking things like 'is she crazy?' 'wow, she is challenging a captain?' 'what she already have her zanpakuto?'

"you what?! Are you crazy Shiba? Of course captain Hits-" she was cut of by no other then Toshiro himself, who is smirking by now, I guess for most of the people is confusing "is alright, I would like to see how strong is a first year student with zanpakuto" he said "what is your name?" of course he would ask my name first even knowing me

I looked at my white haired boyfriend, he looked at me with proud expression "Karin Shiba sir" I said formerly I can almost feel him smirk again

"show me what you can do" he said without showing so much emotion, he don't like being who he is in public

I unsealed my zanpakuto then start with fighting position, I remember all my trainings when I was still alive. I was ready to attack then moved my sword towards him, of course Toshiro block it with ease. He moved too and I also block it with ease, we stayed like that sometime, just attacking and blocking until I got bored "show yourself Kage Hebi" I whispered, my sword form start to change into its scythe form. I haven't really figured out about her abilities yet so for now the weapon is all I have.

Not knowing the reactions from other classmates. I don't really care, but they seems really surprised by something, the fact that I could keep up with a captain even if Toshiro is holding back? or the fact that I already have shinkai?

Toshiro faked a surprised expression, he _is_ the first person who have seen it.

I guess that is when I start to lose I don't know how to use a scythe, so I just give up, this time saying that I need to practice more using this type of weapons.

Just then my zanpakuto turned back to its normal form. Then we finished the class,

"wow, Karin you are so lucky that you are still alive, and the fact that he even accepted your challenge. But you are incredible and I love your scythe" Misha shouted

Yukio nodded his head "I heard captain Hitsugaya is a ice user, he could have killed you with a second but your shinkai is really cool, do you know the abilities ?" he asked

"thanks guys but I still need to learn how to use it. And I don't know the abilities are" I said. And we just finished the class like this today.

In general I'm really happy. But on another side, I can't wait to see what will be from now on... I mean, now many people will know me, the first year with shinkai. Or maybe nothing will happen to me.

 **ok, this is the end of the chapter.**

 ***Kagehebi - means shadow snake. When Karin call her Kage is like calling her shade. Anyways her abilities will be revealed later in the story when Karin get use to the soul society. if in this story, Toshiro seems OOC, it will be explained in later chapters.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
